


Sandcastles, Merlin and Arthur

by Jamallywaljaffa



Series: Dribble Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is not impressed, Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Merlin builds a sandcastle, Merlin knocks his down, So does Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin" Arthur sighed. "What are you doing?"<br/>"Building a sand castle," Merlin grinned up at him.<br/>"Merlin you're 22 don't you think you're a little old for building sand castles?"<br/>or<br/>Merlin and Arthur go to the beach. Sandcastle are build and knocked down and people get mad *cough* Arthur *cough*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles, Merlin and Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote to get my inspiration back. Inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr.

It was another lovely sunny day in the seaside town Camelot. Arthur had promised Merlin-against his own free will-he would take them to the beach. Merlin had pestered Arthur about doing something on such a lovely day. Merlin suggested the beach and Arthur said he would consider it. And by considering it he obviously meant he was not going to consider it because they were in _England_. Even when it's sunny it's cold and not all the beaches are clean either.

"Please please _please,_ " Merlin had begged.

"No Merlin, think of all the sand we would get in the wrong places."

"Are you implying we would have to _do_ something to get sand in those places?" Merlin raised his eyebrow at him with a smirk.

"Well knowing you, you will do something that will make me want to jump you."

"Aww am I _that_ irresistible?" Merlin fluttered his eyelashes.

"Not really, you just tan really well in the sun, that's as good a reason of any to jump you." Arthur shrugged.

"How about I _convince_ you to take me to the beach?" Merlin took a seductive step forward.

"I'm listening," Arthur's lips curved into a smirk.

"Good," Merlin breathed out, before claiming Arthur's lips.

And after lots of sex in many positions Arthur wound up at the beach with Merlin. Although the day was sunny there was a cool breeze about, not cold enough to make you shiver but just the right amount to give you goose bumps.

There were quite a lot of families who had the same idea about going to the beach but thankfully Arthur had found a quiet spot by some rocks. He set the towels down, putting whatever bags they had with them just above the towels.

Arthur breathed in soaking in the sun with his shirt off and his aviators on; _maybe the beach wasn't too bad_. He had brought a book to read while Merlin sunbathed he presumed.

A few hours had gone by the sun was still showing but but the breeze became a littler harsher. Arthur had to put off getting a tan and put his shirt back on.

He had just reached the part of his book where the characters found out what was in the safe-Arthur presumed it was the safe owners head, the killer seemed like that sort of person-when sand flung over his book and hit him in the face. Arthur blinked for a moment registering what just happened. He slowly sat up and lowered his book expecting some kid to be building a sandcastle when it was none other than his boyfriend sat in the sand building what looked like some sort of castle. Sand flew out again but on reflex Arthur automatically hit the sand away.

" _Mer_ lin" Arthur sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Building a sandcastle," Merlin grinned up at him. _Why did he have to sport that adorable grin?_

"Merlin you're 22 don't you think you're a little old for building sandcastles?" Arthur looked at him skeptically.

"I will build sandcastles until I'm 80 years old." He declared continuing to gather sand up.

"Why 80?"

"Because when I'm 80, I can sit back and stare at a beach and think I had fun building sandcastles throughout my life"

"You're a strange one Merlin." Arthur rolled his eye before lying back down.

"Want to _help?_ "

"Noo, you have fun" Said Arthur dripping with sarcasm.

"Please Arthur,"

"Merlin I'm _reading,_ "

"You can read at home."

"I want to read _now._ "

"Arthur,"

"Sandcastles are for kids and the mental people who think they are young enough to pass as kids." He shot a pointed look at Merlin over his glasses.

"Come on Arthur." Merlin said huskily, his sandy fingers tracing the lines of ankle.

"Fine _one_ sandcastle." He growled snapping his book shut and sitting up. _One day he will say no to this man._

Another few hours had gone by and Arthur found he liked building sandcastles; it made him feel like a kid again. Which sounded weird because he's only 24, technically still a kid in the eyes of seniors.

The sun kept disappearing behind the cloud so he took off his shades and hooked them on the collar of his t-shirt. 

He just finished his fifth tower on his sandcastle when a foot came out of no where and kicked it down.

"Merlin!" Arthur grumbled.

"Sorry!" Merlin smiled sheepishly as he retracted his foot. "I was just stretching."

"Well stretch over there." Arthur scowled, pointing to else where. _Stupid Merlin ruining his castle. His castle!_ If this were the middle age he's would have Merlin thrown in the stocks or the dungeons for such destruction.

"It's _just_ a sandcastle Arthur."

"It's not _just_ a sandcastle Merlin," Arthur began patting a part of his castle in place. "It's _art_."

"But a few hours ago you said-"

"I know what I said; it's different now, I have a _kingdom._ " He gestured toward his giant four tower-was five _Merlin_ -sandcastle with a moat and a draw bridge.

"Yes I can see how that would change ones mind." Merlin chuckled.

"Good now back off and don't touch it."

"You mean like _this?_ " Merlin poked one of the towers and it fell. Arthur's gasped and then glared at Merlin.

"Or _this_ ," Merlin grinned touching the other one and that fell to pieces.

"One more Merlin and I swear to god-" Merlin touched the last two. He smirked at Arthur's shocked angry expression.

"Bit of an empty threat wasn-" Arthur didn't let Merlin finished his sentence as he picked Merlin up shoving Merlin over his shoulder.

"Put me down Arthur!" Merlin smacked his back, kicking his legs. He knew Merlin very well and there was amusement in his tone.

"Put me down!" Merlin screamed, followed by laughter.

"I _mean_ it Arthur," He tried to say more sternly but Arthur just ignored him and continued to walk towards the sea.

"Don't you da-" Merlin managed before Arthur dropped him-fully clothed might I add-in the water. Arthur grinned at Merlin's o shaped stunned expression; he clapped his hands together before walking back to his towel.

He picked up his book and achieved five minutes of reading when Merlin had plonked himself besides him. Arthur couldn't help but smile as he put down his book. Merlin was glaring daggers into his soul.

"I hope you're happy." He snarled. 

"Well you shouldn't go destroying my castles." Arthur shrugged. Merlin shivered.

"I'm bloody cold." He sulked.

"Yes well you are all _wet_." Arthur stated the obviously.

"Because of _you._ " Merlin narrowed his eyes again.

"I have that effect on people" He smirked. Merlin huffed at that.

"Right because you're everyone's all mighty handsome prince."

"Well I'm not everyone's," He took his shirt off. "Just yours." He said softly taking Merlin's shirt off and giving him his to put on. Merlin smiled thankfully and put the shirt on. He wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. Arthur rolled his eyes before pulling Merlin over to him so that Merlin was in his lap. Merlin rested his head in the crook of Arthur's neck as Arthur rubbed his arm with one hand and slithered the other around his waist.

They sat like that for a while, Arthur trying to keep Merlin warm as he dried. Although he didn't think the plan through of putting Merlin on his lap as his shorts were all wet now. But it was nice just to sit like this, absorbing what's left of sun together. _The beach wasn't such a bad plan after all_.

"I love you." Merlin mumbled into his neck.

"I love you too" Arthur smiled leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it XD


End file.
